


Darlin' It's Like a Post Card

by LSims



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gay, Song: Christmas Tree Farm (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: "Sweet dreams of holly and ribbon/Mistakes are forgiven/And everything is icy and blue,/And you would be there too!"OrEmma and Alyssa spend their first Christmas with their found family.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Darlin' It's Like a Post Card

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never acknowledged the Nolan's farm in any of my Prom cannon but here we are.

Alyssa collapsed into the truck as she rushed out of the store and ran through the freshly falling snow. 

"This the last of it?" Emma asked. 

Alyssa smiled in relief as she sunk into her seat. "Yes, thank _God_. I've _finally_ finished my shopping."

"You know, you didn't _have_ to buy _everyone_ multiple presents. Only, like, Dee Dee."

"Well, I mean, I just, feel bad. it's the first Christmas we all get to truly be together." 

"Well, you're done, so we can head back to the farm, and _stay_ , right?"

"Yes."

Alyssa had always loved the Nolan farm, but it was truly magical during Christmas time. It was decorated in rainbow-colored lights, holly, and ribbon, and Mary Nolan filled them up with seemingly endless glasses of cider. The snow sparkled in the light, and Alyssa grinned. This was _truly_ the best time of year. 

"We're home!" Emma announced as they walked inside. Dee Dee jumped up from her seat by the fire. "Ooh, that's a lot of bags, are they for me?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "You'll find out in two days. C'mon Emma, help me get these upstairs."

Emma stopped under the doorway and smirked. 

"What?" Alyssa asked. She looked up and sighed, sending an indignant look towards the Nolan matriarch. "You put it here on _purpose_ , didn't you?" 

Mary Nolan feigned a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't even notice it was there."

Alyssa rolled her eyes again but grinned at Emma before meeting her lips. 

"Alright, let's get these upstairs."

"So when do you guys fly back to New York?" Mary asked as everyone sat around the fireplace later that afternoon.

"The twenty-seventh," Barry answered with a sigh. "I wanted to stay for New Years, but my agent had other plans."

"Well, at least that means you have a job!" Emma said cheerfully. "What was the role again?"

" _Bustopher Jones_." He spit out. "Imagine, _the_ Barry Glickman, resorting to a role in _Cats_. Even after all this."

"Hey," Emma scolded, but she was smiling. 

"So what's the agenda for tomorrow?" Angie asked. "We've already made the gingerbread house, wrapped presents, and helped Mary clean."

"Well tomorrow's the annual sled competition," Alyssa said. 

"Oh, I'll have to pass." Dee Dee said. Emma cocked her head. "Why?"

"She's _afraid_ of sledding," Trent says. Dee Dee threw her shoe at him as everyone roared with laughter.

"Wait, seriously?" Alyssa chocked out between laughs. 

"I'm not _afraid_ , It's just, not my thing." 

"Okay, we _have_ to take you tomorrow."

"No, seriously girls, it's fine, I'll stay here and help Mary prepare for tomorrow."

"Please?" Emma and Alyssa asked in unison, before chanting it at her.

"Oh, alright, _fine_ , I'll go, but _only_ because you two are some of the few people I like other than myself."

* * *

The girls walked hand in hand as they strolled down the street to the park, dragging their sled behind them. The broadway gang followed behind them, with Dee Dee being pulled along by an ecstatic looking Angie. 

"Hey!" Kaylee greeted, standing rather close to Shelby.

"Hi!" Alyssa replied. "Ready to get slaughtered?"

Kaylee smirked. "You wish."

"How does this whole 'competition' work anyway?" Dee Dee asked. "How does one 'compete' while sledding?" 

"Simple," Shelby answered. "We all head up to the top of that hill there," she pointed to a rather mountainous hill a few feet away. "and then whoever makes it to the bottom the fastest wins!

"Are you girls _sure_ you wouldn't rather I time you all alongside Mister Hawkins?" Dee Dee asked.

"We're sure." Emma grinned. 

"So are you guys gonna participate?" Shelby asked, gesturing to the adults.

"Yep," Trent said with a determined grin.

"Alright, well, you have to name your sled."

"Wait, we get to _name_ them?" Trent asked. He turned to Barry. "What're we thinking, Glickman?"

" _The Lupone_ , she's my favorite diva."

"And I'm not?" Dee Dee asked.

"What about us, Deeds? What are we gonna call this bad boy?" Angie asked. Dee Dee thought. "I don't know, what do you want, Dickinson?"

"How about the _S.S Zazz_?" 

"Done."

"You ready?" Alyssa asked as they watched Nick and Kevin rush down the hill.

"As ever."

"Okay."

Emma laid the sled down and climbed in front. "Ready?" 

Alyssa nodded. 

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!"

Alyssa jumped in the back and they took off.

"Ten point five-six seconds, impressive work girls!" Mr. Hawkins congratulated them.

"Thanks!"

They pulled the sled away from the hill and looked up in glee as Angie and Dee Dee prepared to go. They doubled over with laughter as they heard Dee Dee's screams.

"Alright, who won?" Trent asked once everyone had gone. 

"In third place, _The Destroyer_ with thirteen point oh-five seconds!" Mr. Hawkins announced as Nick and Kevin accepted their trophy.

"Second place goes to _The Sappho_ , with ten point five-six seconds." 

Alyssa smiled at Emma they accepted their trophy. There was always next year.

"And... drumroll please," everybody beat their sleds in anticipation, "the first place winner goes to the _S.S Zazz_ with 10 seconds on the dot!"

"Oh my god, I won!" Dee Dee squawked. Angie rolled her eyes.

" _We_ won, Allen."

"Um, I'd like to thank my parents, my agent, Emma and Alyssa, and--"

"I would just like to say how honored I am to have won this award today." Dee Dee interrupted, making everyone laugh.

* * *

"You guys have fun?" Mary asked as they all trampled into the living room.

"I won!" Dee Dee announced, holding up the trophy. 

" _We_ won," Angie added. Mary laughed. "Congratulations!"

Everyone removed their coats and scarves and mittens and grabbed a glass of cider as they settled into the living room. 

"I love you," Emma said.

Alyssa smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend. "I love you too."


End file.
